Marauder's Tale
by StoriesOfAnotherNight
Summary: "She realized she was staring into his beautiful stormy grey eyes. She took in every detail of him. His beautiful face, the lines of his cheekbones, the way his hair fell over his eyes, how soft his lips looked. And she knew what she wanted to say but found the words caught in her throat"
1. Flaunting Differences

**A/N 3 quick things before we start**

**1. Yes this is a Sirius/Bellatrix pairing**

**2. This pairing might seem off because Sirius has said that he hates Bella but that was later in life. They were actually rather similar as teens. They were both stubborn, strong-willed, made their own rules, had perfect younger siblings. The only problem I see is that they are cousins.**

**3. I have changed they ages around a little bit-Bellatrix is only one year older than Sirius**

* * *

><p>How dare you," the shrill cries of Mrs. Black echoed through Grimmauld Place. "How dare you flaunt your..your..your…" she spluttered seemingly at a loss for words. She was in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. In front of her, and no doubt bearing the full brunt of her fury, sat a teenage boy. Dark shoulder-length hair framed his handsome face as he leaned back in one of the kitchen chairs seemingly oblivious to Mrs. Black's ranting.<p>

"Differences!" Mrs. Black screeched. It seemed to be the word she had been searching for and she spat it like it was the worst epithet in the world. Finally the dark-haired boy seemed to realizing he was being yelled at and glanced casually up at his mother.

"They're only a couple banners" he said.

"A couple banners?" Mrs. Black shrieked. "You should be ashamed. You have no pride. You are a Black!" Mrs. Black emphasized the last word trying to convey to her son all that being a Black meant in one word. However, her son did not appear to get the message. He leaned further back in his chair, pulled out a wand and began fiddling with it.

Mrs. Black watched him. Her face was red with fury. She looked like there was a lot more she wished to say but was so angry that words had failed her entirely.

Suddenly there was a screech from the window. The boy glanced up at his mother but the sound had not come from Mrs. Black. It had come from a large tawny owl that had just swooped in through an open window. It dropped a large envelop on the table and promptly flew back out the window again.

Both Mrs. Black and her son stared at the envelop for a moment.

Then Mrs. Black lunged for the letter.

But her son was faster.

He scooped the letter off the table with one grace gesture and was half done opening it before his mother had realized what happened. She made a grab for the letter but her son nimbly avoided her grasp and darted out of the kitchen.

"Oh it's from James." Mrs. Black heard her son's voice exclaim from the hallway.

The mention of that name seemed to have renewed Mrs. Black's fury. She ran out into the hall after her son screaming. "I do not want you speaking with that little, insolent, good-for-nothing—"

But whatever name she was about to call her son's best friend was cut short by his laughter. She glared at him but he was already high above her on the second set of stairs. "And where do you think you're going?" she shrieked.

"I've got to write him back now don't I?" the dark-haired boy called down waving the letter.

"No you don't!" Mrs. Black shrilled. "You come back here right now you ungrateful little boy. I've not finished with you. Don't turn your back on me!"

But her son, who was already at the topmost landing, disappeared into his room still laughing.

"Sirius Black! You get back here! Sirius!"


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

In his room Sirius sighed closing his door on the continued screams of his mother. However the piecing voice of Mrs. Black could still be heard through the door.

"Silencio," he said lazily pointing his wand towards the door. Instantly the room went silent.

"At last," came a voice from Sirius's bed. "Peace and quiet." Sirius whipped around pointing his wand at the figure lounging on his bed.

"Expelliarmus," Said the voice in an almost bored tone. Sirius's wand flew out of his hand and was gracefully caught by the figure lying on his bed. The evening sky made it hard to see who it was however light provided from the street lamp outside illuminated the familiar face.

It was a girl. She had a beautiful face with heavily-lidded eyes and pale skin, which was framed with long dark hair that hung in waves around her face and shoulders.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bellatrix," he said slightly annoyed. "You gave me quite a fright."

"Sorry," Bellatrix said casually not sounding at all sorry. She studied the extra wand in her hand. "I always liked this wand, you know." She said spinning it between long pale fingers. "What is it? Oak?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Oak and Phoenix."

Bellatrix waved it. A pile of books on Sirius's desk rose in the air and promptly fell back down with a loud thump. She shrugged. "I still like mine better. Here." She got up from the bed and tossed his wand in the air. Sirius caught it and tucked it in his back pocket.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Nice to see you coz," she said.

He smiled back. "Same too you," he said hugging her. They broke apart. "When'd you arrive?"

"Not long. Mother's settling Dromeda and Cissy downstairs." She replied lying back down on Sirius's bed. "We were going to say hi but you seemed...ah...busy." She laughed.

"So you heard all that," he said joining Bellatrix on his bed.

"Well your mum wasn't exactly trying to be discreet was she? If it weren't for all the charms on this house, I wouldn't be surprised if every Muggle on the block heard you as well."

Sirius laughed.

"What was it about anyhow?" Bellatrix inquired. "I didn't catch all the details."

"All this of course" Sirius waved his hand around his room and Bellatrix made a face.

"You don't have to be so blatantly obvious about it you know?" She said staring at the Gryffindor banners.

"And give her the satisfaction of taking them down?" Sirius pretended to look shocked. "I don't think so."

"Trust you to break the trend. Honestly Sirius, the entire Black family is in Slytherin. There been not one exception. Not one. Until you come along." She half pretended to look angry. "Bloody misfit."

"What can I say? I'm special."

Bellatrix sighed dramatically. "Honestly why Gryffindor?"

"Don't ask me." Sirius shrugged.

"Then who should I ask?"

"The bloody Sorting Hat I suppose."

"I can't yell at a hat." Bellatrix said. "People will think I'm mental."

"Well aren't you." Sirius asked with an impish look on his face.

"Oh shut up." She said hitting him. They laughed for a moment. "You really should be in my house," Bellatrix said once they had settled down again. "Might add some interest."

"What, all your good Slytherin friends aren't enough for you?" Sirius smirked. "There's Parkinson, and Podmore, and Greengrass, and Peverll. Oh and there's Malfoy." He snickered and Bellatrix hit him again.

"Malfoy's an idiot." She said.

"He seems to fancy you."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Sirius stared at his beautiful cousin. They had always been close. The two rebels. However it was not until several months ago when he began to notice how beautiful she was. He shifted awkwardly wondering how to respond.

She seemed to realize this and the atmosphere of the room swiftly shifted from playful casual to very awkward.

Sirius cleared his throat and changed topics. "Honestly I think you should be him my house."

Bellatrix burst out laughing. "Me? Be in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah why not?"

Bellatrix stared at her cousin. "You were serious?" she asked incredulous.

"Well obviously," he said. "It is my name isn't it?"

"Well its just….just…Gryffindor…its…"

"Bellatrix Black at a lost for words?" Sirius laughed. "This must be a first."

"No honestly why would you say that?" Bellatrix tone was very serious.

"Well you're obviously one of the biggest troublemakers at school." Bellatrix mocked a look of surprise. "Whether or not you're caught. You also make up most of your own rules and, I can't believe I'm saying this, you are probably one of the bravest people I know."

Bellatrix looked shocked. "I can't believe it." She said looking at Sirius. Their eyes met for a minute and Bellatrix was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. "You admit I'm brave" she said forcing humor into her voice in an attempt to defuse the awkwardness which had once again crept into the room.

Sirius smiled "If you tell anyone I'll deny it" he said lightly. And the two them reverted back to light meaningless small talk until dinner.


	3. Leaving Grimmauld Place

Morning dawned over Grimmauld Place with heat such as the first of September had never seen before. It was going to be hot. Well hotter. Over the past week the heat had been so bad that birds outside refused to sing, people stayed in their homes with fans and big glasses of ice cold tea, and little children gulped down way to much ice cream than was healthy, and this day didn't seem to be any better.

Inside one of the houses that lined the street a teenage girl stood at her window. She had long dark hair and a beautiful face which watched the disserted street through heavily lidded eyes, as if waiting for someone to appear. She didn't have to wait long. Several minutes later a man arrived so suddenly it was if he appeared out of thin air. The way he arrived was not the only unusual thing about this man for he was dress all in black with a long cloak, despite the impending heat. The man glanced around stepped forward towards the spot where Number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place joined and disappeared. A most peculiar sight if anyone had been standing on the street to see. However there were no witnesses to this odd happening and Grimmauld Place was once again empty.

However, inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place the man had thrown his cloak to a small creature with bat-like ears, and strode into the house. Just as he had reached the stairs the sound of thundering footsteps came from above and the man just had time to glance up to see a small blonde girl run into his arms with the cry of, "Uncle Orion! Your back!"

Orion smiled at the child. "Hello to you too, Cissy. Are you ready for school?"

Narcissa or Cissy nodded, "Yes and I think I have everything too. I just need someone to bring my trunk down." She pouted. "Sirius won't do it."

Orion frowned. "Tell him he has to, and that that's an order."

Cissy smiled like she had just won an argument which, in a way she sort of did and ran back up the stairs. As she passed the second floor just as one of the doors opened, and the teenage girl, who was previously watching the street, peered out to see what all the commotion was about. A flight of stairs above Cissy stopped and called down to the other girl. "Bella! Mother said you must hurry up, and if you're not ready in 2 minutes we'll leave without you."

Cissy turned and continued to climb the steps. Bella on the other hand retreated back to her room muttering several curses at Cissy and her mother. Glancing around the room revealed several school books and robes still lying on the bed. Bella sighed and flicked her wand. The objects in question flew from the bed to her trunk where they landed in a heap. She flicked her wand again the the robes half folded themselves before falling back in the trunk. It would have to do. Bella sighed again and slammed the top of her trunk closed.

"Angry at your trunk?" a voice from the door asked. Bella spun around to see a smirking face. "Or are you regretting leaving this place?"

Bella snorted with laughter, "That certainly isn't it. I can't wait to get out of this dreary hole."

"I'm with you on that one coz," Sirius said glancing around at the clock. "which means you better get your pretty little ass out here. Sooner we leave the better."

Bella grabbed her trunk and pulled it out the door, "Thanks for noticing by the way," she said as she pasted her cousin. "What's with the extra trunk?" she asked glancing up. For Sirius had two trunks behind him; one he was laboriously hauling down the stairs, the other floating several feet about their heads like a very large oddly shaped balloon.

Sirius grimaced and the balloon trunk wavered. "Cissy's. She forced-uh asked me to bring it down."

Bella eyed the trunk warily. "Is that safe?"

Sirius shrugged and the trunk wobbled even more.

"Lets get down before that kills us both," Bella suggested hastily.

Sirius just laughed.


	4. First Day Back

Whoops of laughter fill the great hall. Students pile in excited to see each other after the summer apart. Everyone is so preoccupied with finding old friends that no one noticed the argument brewing just under the entry arch.

A fifth year girl with long think tresses and a fifth year boy with unruly brown hair were in the middle of a heated debate.

Or maybe no one really cared anymore.

Bellatrix Black and James Potter went at it so many times that such a scene was very nearly common place. Standing next to James stood another boy around the same age with handsome features and dark hair. Though he bore a slight resemblance to Bella, the mischievous gleam in his eye linked him undisputedly with James.

Sirius stood watching his best friend and his favorite cousin go at again. They hadn't been back to school for more than 15 minutes and already the two of them were fighting. Sirius sighed. He glanced around at the room in his characteristically bored fashion. The argument was quickly growing tiresome. He nudged James, "Just leave it. No one cares."

"I care," James replied. "She called me a—"

He was interrupted my Professor McGonagall. "Potter, Black, enough is enough." She scolded. "The Sorting is about to begin. Get to your house tables now. You too, Sirius."

James made a face at McGonagall's retreating back but started for the Gryffindor table anyway. "Come'on Sirius." He called over his shoulder.

Sirius stares at his cousin. Bella gives him a reproachful glare. "Don't look at me like that. He was asking for it."

Sirius shakes his head laughing. "You two are impossible."

"I think you had a serious lack of judgment when you picked your friends." Bella replied tossing her thick hair over her shoulder.

"Hey your friends are so nice either."

She just shrugs. Alecto Carrow waves from the Slytherin table. Bella fakes a smile and waves back.

Sirius stares at her. "My point."

"Alecto is fine once—"

"Once what? She gets a personality transplant? I mean honestly does that girl every shut up?"

Bella laughs. "Okay, okay she's a little…annoying. But at least she knows how to hold her wand the right way unlike your little rat of a friend."

"Don't hate on Peter. He's cool."

"Oh please you just like having someone worship you."

Sirius gave her a sly grin.

"You two! Tables now!" McGonagall swooped down on them once more.

Bella stifles a laugh. "Going right now Professor."

And with another laugh the two cousin parted ways.


	5. The Lake

The lake was peaceful. Still waters looked like mirrors in the afternoon light.

Bellatrix sat underneath one of the large trees on the bank, books scattered out in every direction. She wasn't actually studying. She already knew it all. The books were more of props than tools. Something to give the appearance of doing work.

Bella lay back against the tree and closes her eyes. The warmth of the sun was making her feel drowsy.

Suddenly her eyes fly open. Her clothes are drenched in lake water. She coughs spluttering, and reaches for her wand. Another wave a water crashes over her before her has time to reach it. She seizes her wand.

It is payback time. She trains the wand on her attacker and drenches the black haired boy in lake water. He laughs and sends another jet of water at her. She blocks the attack and counters with one of her own.

The force of the spell catches the black-haired boy off guard and he is pushed to the ground, gasping for air. Bella cautiously approaches a look of triumph on her face. But Sirius leaps up and grabs her wrist. She tries to pull away but his grasp is to firm and both of them end up on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing.

A moment of quiet followed as both cousins struggled to find their breath. It was only then that Bella realized just how close Sirius was to her. His body on to her hers, their faces mere inches apart. He must have noticed too because in that moment he pulled away, leaning against the tree.

Bella regretted it. Not how close they had been but that he had pulled away. It had felt natural to have him so close. Warm and comforting. She pushed herself up at glanced at her cousin. Sirius was looked at her with intense dark eyes characteristic of the Black family.

"Sorry," he murmurs at last. Bella didn't know what he was apologizing for and thus didn't know how to respond.

"Sirius Black apologizes? Alert the Daily Prophet." Humor was the only way she knew how to process with the conversation.

"Don't you dare," he laughs. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"hmm…I wonder how would the rest of your besties take the news that one of their badass leaders has gone soft."

"I have not!"

"Really, could have fooled me. Maybe you should lay off the chocolate frogs for a while." she pointed him playfully in the stomach. Of course his stomach was not soft. She could feel his muscles through the robes.

"No way," Sirius protested. "A guys got to have a little fun."

"A little fun, huh. So the toad I found in my Runes homework wasn't enough."

"You can't prove that was me."

"Or how about what you do to poor Severus every day."

Sirius smirks, "Old Snivelly deserves it."

"What for?"

"For existing." He pauses. "Why do you care anyway. You don't like him either."

"True. But my point is you have plenty of fun."

"There's always more to be had."

"Like Lily Evans? Is that your next conquest? I saw you two flirting it up the other day."

"Nope." He said simply. "And that wasn't flirting that was fighting."

Bella waved the qualification away with her hand. "Its close enough and if it's not her then who is?"

"Your seriously asking who I like?"

"Sure why not?" Though Bella was not sure if she wanted to know exactly who her cousin liked. it wasn't like she was jealous or anything. No why would she be jealous. It was just awkward.

Sirius just shrugs his shoulders causally. Bella briefly wondered if he did that on purpose or if it was subconscious. Whichever it was Bella was pretty sure she had seen several girls nearly swoon at that gesture the other day. But then again it wasn't their fault that Sirius was beautiful.

"I don't know." he answers at last. "No one I guess. Lily's more of James's thing."

"All your desperate admirers are going to be disappointed."

Sirius mocked surprise. "Admirers? What are you talking about?"

Bella raises her head slightly and stares a point behind Sirius. He turns leaning around the tree to see several girls standing close by, trying, though not succeeding, to look as if they were not staring at him. When they notice Sirius looking at them the girls duck their heads and quickly scamper off.

Sirius turns back to Bella with a smile. "Problem all gone."

"Sometimes," Bella begins. "Sometimes I think you are too handsome for your own good."

Sirius's smile grows wider. It did not escape his notice that his cousin had just called him handsome. "How about you, coz?" he counters. "Beautiful girl like you must have the boys groveling at your feet."

Bella laughs. "No not quite."

"Oh right," Sirius said overdramatically as if he was just remembering something. "The last boy to cross you, what was it, he was sent to the hospital wing because he mysteriously grew a pair of donkey ears."

"They suited him rather nicely."

"Yes, but I don't think Goyle's mother agreed."

Bella laughed.

"But there must be some guy you wouldn't transfigure for talking to you."

"Well you don't have ears yet." Bella pointed out.

Sirius waved that aside. "Besides me. What about Lestrange, you don't seem to mind him. Or Dolohov."

"Are you seriously asking me who I like?" Bella said in a bad imitation of her cousin. Sirius chuckles.

"Yes, I guess I am. Though if you say Snape I think I might just have to slap you."

"Don't worry. I completely agree Snape is an idiot, but most guys are."

"Except for me."

"Especially you, coz. You're the biggest idiot of them all."

"Ouch. That hurt." Sirius holds his hand over his heart and fakes pain. Bella laughs and then shivers. A wind picked up over the lake and she was still dripping wet.

"You cold?" Sirius asked. He sounded genuinely concerned. A new look for him. "Come here." He opens his arm and Bella snuggles in next to him. She can feel heat radiating off of his body even though his clothes are damp. His shirt clings to his chest and Bella is finally able to see those muscles she felt earlier. Quickly she looks away and shivers again. Sirius grabs her hand and pulls her closer. She rests her head on his shoulder while he holds her with one arm and tries to warm her hand with the other.

It is an intimate position but she doesn't care and this time he doesn't pull away.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About me being an idiot?" he asks his deep voice above a whisper. She can feel his breath on her hair.

She wants to answer jokingly but something about his tone stops her. He is being serious. "Yes," she replies. "But it's okay because I love you."


	6. What She Meant

I love you.

Sirius could not get out of his head what his cousin had said. I love you. What had she meant by that? Was it, 'I love you as a friend?' or 'I love you as a cousin?'

That was probably it.

Bella couldn't possible feel….that way about him. No it wasn't possible. She was after all his cousin. There was no getting around that. Still, a small part of his brain thought, still marriage between cousins was not unheard of.

Whoa.

He was getting ahead of himself. Marriage? No he didn't even want to think that far ahead. The thought scared him and Sirius Black doesn't scare easily.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her dark hair fell over her face. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed.

Sirius wasn't sure what he felt for his cousin. Was it love? Whatever it was they were certainly close. Bella was the only person in his family that he could still stand. Aside from that, she was his best friend aside from the Marauders. They always had an effortless flow to their relationship. But lately he couldn't help notice there was almost a tension between them when they touched.

Or when they said something like 'I love you.'

Ugh, he was over analyzing this way too much. It probably meant nothing. If he acted like it meant more than it did, he might ruin their easy friendship. And Sirius did not want that.

Because he didn't want to destroy the only positive connection he still had with his family. Or at least that's what he told himself. It was not because he couldn't imagine, couldn't bare not talking to her.

"Sirius?" James's voice flooded in to his brain and snapped him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Who is she?"

"What?" Sirius was surprised. How what did James know.

"Well there's obviously a girl, right?" James looked to Remus and Peter for support. They both nodded and Sirius suddenly felt ganged up on. He turned on James.

"You're one to talk. I've seen what you draw all over you notebooks. LE I wonder what, excuse me who that could stand for."

James smiled and hit Sirius on the back of the head while pretending to stretch. Remus laughed. The subject of who Sirius was thinking about was dropped and the four friends talked until bed time.

They headed up to the dormitory and Sirius couldn't help but feel triumphant that he had dodged James's question.

But not quite as Sirius soon discovered. Because as soon as James was certain Remus and Peter couldn't hear he whispered to Sirius, "I still haven't forgotten about your girl, Padfoot."

Sirius looks at his friend and James just holds up his hands. "You don't have to tell me but I'll know sooner or later."

And Sirius knew that he was right because if James didn't figure it out on his own than he, Sirius would probably tell him.

Just not yet, Sirius thought. Not until I figure out what Bella meant when she said 'I love you.'


	7. Dromeda

Bella sat in her room trying to finish her Arithmancy homework. It was not hard just long. As she worked Bella allowed her mind to wander back to the incident at the lake. It made her smile. Being with Sirius felt so good. Like she could forget about everything else and just be herself. She wished for the thousandth time that Sirius had been Sorted into the "right" house.

There was a commotion outside her dormitory door and Dromeda, her sister, burst through the door.

"If I told you," Dromeda began with any other form of greeting. "That Rosier was asking about you, what would you say?"

"Which one?"Bellatrix asked looking up from her work though she really could care less.

"Evan."

"I'd say that the answer is still no."

"No," Dromeda said. "He wasn't asking about you like that. But has he really asked you out before? Did you really say no?"

"Yes."

"You said yes?"

"No I said no, Dromeda you know what I meant." Annoyed Bella set aside her Arithmancy work. It was obvious she wasn't going get anymore work done.

"But Bella," Dromeda whined. "How could you say no?"

"Very easily. You'd be surprised."

"I am. Rosier is so cute, and smart, and funny, and—"

"If you like him so much why don't you go out with him."

"Because he likes you! That's what I've been trying to tell you. Evan told Edward—"

"Wilkes?" Bella asked wondering if Dromeda meant her boyfriend.

"Of course, who else? Anyway Evan asked Edward if you were dating anyone, and then he asked if you had shown any preference towards any particular boy, and of course Edward said no, so Evan then asked if he, Edward thought you would go out with him; I mean Evan not Edward. Edwards mine. Anyway Edward said he didn't know but he said that he'd ask me, which he did and I said that I thought you would, go out with Evan, that is because I didn't know you already turned him down which I still don't get, but anyway—"

"Dromeda!" Bella said loudly to be heard over her sister's babbling. It was giving her a headache. "Dromeda I don't care. Please stop talking."

Dromeda looked disappointed at her sister's lack of enthusiasm on such an interesting subject. "But Bella, Evan told Edward that he—"

"I don't care."

"—liked you. He actually said he liked you." Dromeda finished.

"Yes but I don't like him."

"Come'on Bella. Rosier is a sixth year. That's a year older than you. And he's a prefect, and he's Quidditch Capitan."

"I don't care what he is, Dromeda." Bella was feeling quite exasperated. "I still don't like him."

"Well then who do you like?"

"No one."

"Come'on there has to be someone."

"No there doesn't. Now can we go to dinner. I'm starving." Bella stood but Dromeda wasn't going to drop it there.

"Don't you try to change the subject on me. Guys practically fall at your feet. Do you honestly expect me to believe there isn't one, just one you might like?"

"Yes I do Dromeda. Now let's go." Bella turned and walked out of her room. Dromeda followed close behind. "What about Pucey?"

"No."

"Or Avery?"

"No."

"Carrow?"

"No."

"Bole?"

"No."

"I know you don't like Crabbe or Goyle but did you really have to give him ears?"

"Yes, now can we please stop talking about this?" They were almost to the Great Hall.

"No, I will figure this out Bella."

"Good luck with the impossible."

"Higgs?"

Bella did not respond.

"Lestrange? Malfoy?"

"Malfoy is an idiot.

"Okay but what about Lestrange?"

"Not bloody likely."

"What about Potter?"

"From Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"No."

Dromeda paused for a moment trying to remember who was left. "What about Sirius?"

Bella stopped walking to stare at her sister in shock."Sirius Black?"

"The one and only. You two spend an awfully large amount of time with each other."

Bella did not respond. She resumed walking.

"Merlin, it is Sirius isn't it?" Dromeda said feeling excited that she might have actually figured out this great mystery. "I mean he's always over and you guys talk about everything, and you wrote to him over the summer, and you spend so much time together, and he doesn't have a pair of ears and—"

"Dromeda, Sirius is my, our, cousin."

"So? Mom and Dad are like second cousins or something. It wouldn't be that weird if you two started going out. We pure-blood families do it all the time, and you two won't make such a cute couple."

"I never even said I liked him."

"But you never said you didn't, which coming from you says a lot."

"Dromeda I'm not discussing this anymore. This conversation is over." Bella turned and pushed the door to the Great Hall.

Dromeda followed grumbling but did not push it any further. When Bella said their conversation was over it was over. There was no arguing that point. Not many people went against Bella. For one thing she had a commanding way about her that made most people listen to her on instinct, for a second thing she could beat just about everyone in a duel, and for a third thing it was a widely known fact Bellatrix Black was a bit indiscriminate about who she cursed.

It was this last thing that kept Dromeda's mouth shut. But as both sisters sat down for dinner, it was clear what both girls were thinking about.


	8. Astronomy Tower

After dinner, Bella retreated to the Astronomy Tower. It was nice to just stare at the stars. Dinner seemed to have taken ages to finish. She smiled and laughed and talked along with the rest of the Slytherins but it was mindless and despite the good front she put up, it was boring.

She considered her earlier conversations with Andromeda.

Did she like Sirius?

She certainly enjoyed his company and lately there seemed to be something more. When he smiled at her, she felt her stomach aflutter with a myriad of butterflies. When she nestled by his side it felt natural and when he put his arm around her she felt her heart race. Lately she felt herself looking forward to their conversations more than normal. She liked seeing him in the halls laughing and smiling even if it was with James, Remus and that other mousy boy she could never remember the name of.

And to top it all off, he was creeping into her thoughts more and more.

But she kept reminding herself. _He's my cousin._

However Andromeda didn't see anything wrong with that. But since when had she taken Andromeda's advice on anything?

Bella shook her hair back. She needed to stop thinking about all this. That was the main reason for coming here. So she didn't have to deal with any people or think about any of her family. Her sister, Sirius. Especially Sirius.

Up here, she didn't have to force a laugh to make Avery think that she enjoyed his joke, or ask Alecto about her new wand, even though she really didn't care.

Up here, she didn't have to worry about prying sisters, or wanna-be boyfriends, or obnoxiously handsome cousins.

Up here, she could let all pretenses down.

She shook all unwanted thoughts out of her head. And stared out into the sky searching for her star. Or rather the star she was named after. While all the stars shone unusually bright, Bellatrix, the star, was always easy to spot as one of the brightest fixtures in the night sky located in the upper right hand corner of Orion's constellation.

She scanned the sky looking for more familiar constellations and stars. It was relatively easy. The Black family had been naming children after the sky for generations. Bella's father used to take her out point out the family.

"That over there is Uncle Orion," He'd say. "And there is me, Cygnus, and your second cousin Rigel, and Ascella."

And she'd laugh thinking of those stars being her relatives.

Now she looked up and recited the different names off in her head. Atlas, Regulus, Sinistra, Electra, Sirius.

Of course she was back to Sirius. Always Sirius. Bella found his star with ease.

The brightest star in the night sky.

Bella always found this ironic as the Sirius, her Sirius, was considered somewhat of the black sheep of the family. She smiled thinking about it.

Then she heard music. Very faint, carried on the breeze up from the castle. Bella's smile grew. She laughed and twirled around. Round and round she went. Dancing around the columns of the Tower. She began to hum the melody of the song below, and then laughed at the ridiculousness. But at that moment she didn't care. She raised her arms over her head and spun and laughed.

You know," a voice came from the shadows. Bella stopped spinning abruptly and nearly fell over. She heard familiar laughter. "You know," Sirius began again once he was able to compose himself. "You look prettier when you laugh."

"Bella stood hands on her hips, "How long have you been there?"

Sirius did not answer. "I think, that if you laughed instead of scowling all the time less people would be afraid of you."

"Who says that's a good thing?"

Sirius gave his trademark shrug. "But for instance, I was watching you today at dinner, and you looked miserable."

Now Bella did scowl. "I did laugh during dinner. Several times actually which if you had actually been watching you would have seen."

"No I did see that, if you can call it a laugh. You're Slytherin friends didn't notice but for anyone that cares it was obviously fake, to me at least."

"You were all the way on the other side of the room. I doubt if you could see anything from over there.

"I notice Rosier couldn't stop staring at you. If you laughed more, genuinely laughed I mean, maybe he'd actually ask you out."

"Whether or not my laugh is genuine is none of your business." Bella fumed. Oddly enough Sirius seemed to find this funny and was laughing. "And for your information," Bella spat at him. "Rosier did ask me out. Twice."

Sirius eyes grew suddenly darker. "He did?" he asked all humor gone. Suddenly Bella felt bad for letting the Rosier issue slip. But she wasn't thinking when she said it. She was angry at Sirius for laughing at her, for egging her on, for ruining her alone time since it was from him that she most needed a break. And although she wouldn't admit it to herself, Bella was mad that lately he seemed to be the only thing she was able to think about.

"Yes he did," Bella said.

Sirius took two large strides towards her, caught himself and stopped. "What did you say? You said no didn't you?"

Bella confirmed such, "But" she could help adding "I could always change my mind."

"No you couldn't," Sirius said. "I won't let you. Rosier's an ass and you know it."

"You think you have any control over me? You don't tell me what to do."

"No, only you do. And I know you. You won't."

"You don't know anything about me." Bella's voice rose.

"I know you better than he does." Sirius's voice rose to match her own.

"And maybe I'll like him better for it. It makes you quite an arrogant ass."

Sirius shifted his weight. "It doesn't matter anyway. You don't like him."

"Sirius Black don't tell me who I like and who I don't. It's none of your damn business anyway." Bella spun on her heel and stormed down the Astronomy Tower steps.


	9. Smile

In her room, Bella couldn't help but feel miserable. Her fight with Sirius was weighing her down like a ton of bricks. He was such a presumptive ass the way he just assumed those things about her. everything about him was infuriating. His voice, his words, the way he walked, the way he smiled, the way he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

And despite all this, Bella was finding it difficult to just straight up hate him. She had settled for a strong dislike paired with anger. But anger was very draining. She fell on her bed and was asleep almost instantly.

She awoke the next morning still angry. More than angry. She needed to move. If she stayed in her room she would drown. Action. Something to take her mind off of Sirius and get back at him at the same time. The answer came quickly enough.

Evan Rosier was not hard to find. She found him in the great hall, eating breakfast and sitting with a bunch of his sixth-year friends.

He looked up as she approached and smiled. Bella allowed herself to smile back, "Can I talk to you?" she asked bending down to whisper in his ear, her lips just brushing his ear. Evan nodded and excused himself from the sixth year group. He followed her out of the Great Hall.

"Beautiful Bella," he said once they had stopped walking. "To what to I owe this visit?"

"Yes," she said without answering his question. It didn't matter he understood.

Evan's face lit up. "Well, I was beginning to think you'd never come around."

Bella just smiled, "I couldn't help it."

Evan moved closer to her. "I'm glad. I don't think I could have endured your reject much longer." Then he kissed her. Bella was surprised but kissed him back. It was several seconds before they broke apart.

"That was nice," she lied.

He bought it. "Yeah it was." He took her hand. "Come'on, come sit with me."

She obliged. On the way back into the Great Hall they passed Andromeda who had a look of delighted surprised. Bella paid her no mind. She sat next to Evan, linking arms with him. He smiled at her and gave her another quick kiss.

On the other side of the room Bella could she Sirius. He was staring at her, momentarily frozen, with a look of shock and horror spread across his face. James said something to him and Sirius quickly looked away.

Bella could only smile.


	10. Disgusting to Watch

It was disgusting to watch so Sirius did his best not to. But it seemed to be everywhere. Wherever he looked, wherever he turned he saw them.

Rosier and Bella.

Together.

It made him sick to watch her drape herself over his shoulder, or lean her head on his chest, or kiss him.

Especially kiss him. Sirius didn't mean to catch them kissing. But he had a couple times. And each and everything he caught them, Bella caught him. She'd catch him staring and then she'd smirk at him. It had gotten so bad that he had taken to avoiding both of them all together.

James laughed at him. Of course though. If their positions were reversed Sirius would undoubtedly laugh too. But now, from his side, Sirius was far from laughing. The fact that he had broken down and finally told James everything made it that much worse. He could hide from the Marauder's, but never from James.

"Why don't you just go up there and rip her away from him, Padfoot," James asked one day.

"Because she hates me."

"I don't know. Hate is a very passionate word. Not so different than love."

"So says the wise James Potter," Sirius mocked a bow. "Any other words of wisdom?"

James considered it. "Never pass up treacle tart."

Sirius laughed. "Never would I dream of such a thing."

"But seriously Padfoot, give it a shot. You'd be surprised."

"Somehow I don't think your philosophy is going to do much good."

"It will. It's the same philosophy that keeps me going for Lily."

"Yes and that worked out so well."

"It will. Just give it time. She'll come around and so will Bella."

Sirius wasn't so sure. It had been almost three weeks since their fight atop the Astronomy Tower, and besides for her occasional smirks Bella had acted like he didn't exist.

"Stop worrying Padfoot. We just have to beat Rosier in the Quidditch game tomorrow and they there the Hogsmeade trip in a week."

"Yeah, your right." Sirius said trying futilely to clear his head.

"Of course I am," James said. His attention was divereted by a red-head walking down the hall. "Hey Lily," he called sauntering after the girl. Shaking his head, Sirius took off after his friend.


	11. Eavesdropping

It was dark when Bella finally left the Library. She was alone. Evan had left several hours before for Quidditch practice and Dromeda was off with some of her four-year friends. Bella absentmindedly twirled her wand in circles creating patterns of light which drifted up to the great ceiling like silvery snakes. As she rounded the corner she paused. It was "his" voice. She could barely make out the silhouettes of the two boys standing in the next corridor. They were whispering in hushed tones. Bella immediately stopped fiddling with her wand and strained to hear better.

"Come on mate," she heard Sirius say. "We got to do it".

"It's not going to work" Bella recognized the other voice as James.

"We don't know that. We only know there is a strong possibility it won't work" Sirius said. "Besides" He continued, "everything has been set up for years now. You were fine with it yesterday". "Yeah but I don't much feel like imploding or having my face melt off or something, you know?"

"No it's just cause you finally got Evans to do something other than scowl at you and you don't want to screw up any chance you might get".

Same difference mate. I don't think Lily would be too attracted to me with a melted face".

"Yeah because she's so attracted to you as it is".

"She is. I'm telling you. I can feel it. She wants me she just doesn't know it yet," James insisted.

Sirius laughed a pleasant sound. Bella was surprised by how much she missed hearing that sound. "Yeah I'm sure that's it, James."

"Go ahead laugh away-"

"I will thank you."

"but I would have thought you'd want to keep that pretty face of yours intact for...you know" James broke off. Who did he mean? Bella wondered suddenly feeling jealous though she wasn't quite sure why.

Bella could almost hear Sirius's shrug "it's not like she ever had that much sway over me. We're not even talking anymore."

"See there's the part I don't get. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy you're not talking to the bitch anymore but you guys used to hang like all the time. Then you decided you liked her and a day later you're not even speaking to one another?"

"Yeah pretty much".

"But why".

"We had kind of a fight"

"So"

"Well she's not exactly the most reasonable person around"

"So you just gave up?"

"Pretty much"

"Padfoot" James sounded exasperated. "But you like her"

"It's not like I haven't tried talking to her. She just doesn't want to have anything to do with me"

"Honestly mate, Lily rejected me for years now-"

"She still is"

"Not for long and not the point. The point is your going to give up after one little fight"

"There are other problems besides the whole fight thing"

"Like?"

"Well the family thing for one oh and the fact she has a boyfriend remember"

"Still think it's a mistake to give up so fast"

"I'm not giving up. Just taking a hint"

"Sure" James sounded unconvinced.

"Can we stop talking about this Prongs?" Sirius said. "How'd we even get on the subject in the first place it has nothing to do with whether or not were doing this thing tomorrow or not."

"Yeah right I'm still not sure about this."

"Come on we promised Moony we would."

"Yeah I know."

"Plus think of how cool it would be if we do it. Come on Prongs your acting more like Remus or Peter than James".

That seemed to jolt James attention because he immediately responded with "Yeah your right. Let's to this."

"Good so it's settled. Tomorrow at the house."

"Yeah and if my face melts off you get to tell what happened at my wedding"

"So now you two are getting married?"

"Yeah didn't I mention it before?"

"Not a word" their voices began to fade down the hall.

"So we have a deal Padfoot"

"Yeah sure Prongs. As long as I get to be best man"

More laughter.

In the shadows Bella finally relaxed. What were they up to? And who was the girl?

Normally the first part of the question would have held greater interest for her but strangely enough tonight each part of the question held equal weight in her mind. Whatever they were doing it was obviously dangerous.

Dangerous and forbidden.

Enough so that the mighty daring James Potter was questioning its merits. Something for Moony. But what and which one of their little friends was Moony. Padfoot and Prongs were obviously nickname Sirius and James had for each other she knew that much. Sirius had told her that ages ago but it hadn't occurred to her that Sirius's other two friends might have a nickname as well.

I'll have to ask Sirius about that tomorrow," she thought before remembering that she wasn't talking to him anymore.

Yes she wasn't talking to her cousin anymore so did that entail that she was the girl James had mentioned? The one Sirius liked? It was possible. They had never mentioned a name. They had, had a fight and ever since she refused to talk to him. but did that mean that Sirius could really like her? It hardly seemed likely and yet Bella could feel her heart speed up at the idea. She changed her course away from the Slytherin common room and aimlessly wandered the halls playing over what she had heard.

"I don't care what he thinks of me" Bells said suddenly to the still empty hall. "It's not like it makes a difference anyway. I don't like him." but the words sounded insincere and more like she was trying to  
>convince herself than stating a fact even to her own ears.<p> 


	12. Something about Her

The day of the Hogsmeade trip was a blustery morning with sharp winds tugging and jackets and robes as their owner tried evermore futilely to pull them closer. Evan Rosier scanned the courtyard for the statuesque dark-haired figure of his girlfriend. The girl was spotted standing near one of the columns and he pushed his way through the crowd. She did not smile when she saw him but Evan hardly took notice. He pulled her into a warm embrace giving her a light kiss.

"Where were you last night Bella" he asked. She shrugs off the question.

"Can we leave" she asked. It is not a whiny question merely a bored one. Evan laughed lightly at her.

"That's my girl. So impatient."

She gave him an annoyed look.

"Come on Bells lighten up."

"Don't call me that," Bella hissed as she took a step away from him.

"Come on darling. I didn't mean any harm by it"

"I don't care what you meant Evan just-" she broke off making an angry gesture with her hands.

Evan was genuinely confused by his girlfriend's sudden erratic behavior. It was unlike her. No, actually it was very in-character for her just this morning she seemed even more on-edge. He closed the space between them and took her hands "Bella, darling, forgive me."

She glared at him but allow him to deal his arm over her shoulder.

They began the walk to Hogsmeade in silence. Part of the way there they were joined by some of Evans sixth year friends. They chatted animatedly about this and that with Bella interjecting an opinion occasionally. Her mood seemed to have improved with the addition of more people. He watched part happy, part jealous as she laughed with Avery and Lestrange and even Nott. They were all taken with her that much was obvious and for the countless time Evan felt grateful that she was his.

He liked her a bit too much and a great deal more than he let on to his friends. There was just this kind of magnetic force that drew him and all the other guys to her. But she had chosen him. He smiled and subconsciously pulled her closer.

She snuggled closer to him though continuing her conversation with Lestrange. Evan didn't mind. He just smiled again and together with the Slytherin cohort, entered Hogsmeade.


	13. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade was as always filled with interesting smells, interesting sights, and interesting people selling interesting things. But Sirius took no notice. He walked his casual loping pace at James's left side while Remus and Peter entertained his right. They walked right passed The Three Broomsticks their usual hangout and started down a side alley for the less trafficked pub The Hogs Head. However this was just a ruse for sneaking away and the four boys never actually entered the pub. Three of the boys congregated in a dark corner of the alley. However the smallest boy, stayed hear the alley entryway awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. Sirius noticed him and nudged James.

"No one there right Peter?" James called a whisper of a laugh on his voice.

The small boy, Peter shook his head a bit too fast. He nearly fell. This produced actually laughter from Sirius and James.

"Nervous there Wormtail?" Sirius called. Peter glanced at him anxiety clearly written all over his face. He looked so much like a small mouse that it called for more laughter from his friends.

Only Remus did not partake in the revelry. He stood ahead of his friends nearly a 3/4 the way down the alley.

"Guys are we going?" he asked quietly. "I-do we know how long it will take. We don't have that much time."

"Impatient there Moony." James teased walking over to him, Sirius followed and Peter, all the way at the mouth of the alley ran to keep up. It's a new look for you"

"He can't wait to have some animal playmates Prongs" Sirius said laughing.

Remus began to back pedal "No, I just meant-you don't have to do this for me guys. I mean I appreciate it but..." he trailed off.

"Relax Moony, We are going through with this." James looked around for support.

"Yeah and we have plenty of time so don't worry," Sirius said agreeing. Peter still looked unsure but he nodded when Sirius poked him in the ribs.

"Alright then." James said. "Were going"

Suddenly they heard a loud noise. All four boys froze thinking they'd been caught but no one appeared in the alley way.

"Maybe we should check that," Sirius said.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this at all," Peter said. "It's dangerous and illegal and…"

"That's the whole point Wormtail," James laughed. "That and helping Moony. Wait here, I'll go check it." And James ran back towards the alley's entrance. Carefully he glanced around the alley corner to make sure no teachers were watching them. None were but something else caught his eye. "Padfoot" he called. "You might want to see this."

Curious, Sirius walked over. He crouched next to James. From where they were hidden in the shadows Sirius had a direct view of The Three Broomsticks door. Two people stood there having a loud argument. Sirius recognized them immediately. It was Bella and her boyfriend and from the look and sound of it things were not holding up so well in their relationship. Sirius couldn't help feeling somewhat glad at this. To his side he noticed James watching him.

"What do you think that's all about?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "Well besides the fact she secretly loves you and is thus unhappy with a prat like Rosier?"

"Don't be daft. That's not it."

"Maybe, maybe not but I'd think it is safe to say I don't think your cousins going to be unavailable for much longer."

Then as if to prove James point Bella spun on her heel and stormed away from her boyfriend who remained rooted to the spot looked upset and somewhat lost. Sirius looked at James who just raised his eyebrows as if to say 'what did I tell you.'

Involuntarily Sirius felt himself take a step in the direction Bella disappeared.

"Whoa mate" James blocked Sirius from moving any further forward with his arm. "You're not going after her are you?"

Realizing what was happening Sirius stopped. He had to think for a moment before shaking his head. "No, no I'm not." He inhaled deeply.

"You okay there Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded and began to walk back towards where a confused Peter and Remus were waiting. Several times he glanced over his shoulder for a nonexistent glimpse of Bella.

"You sure there mate?" James asked. He had caught up to Sirius. "The Animagus stuff can wait if you uh….."

Sirius shook his head again. "No it's cool."

The two boys reached their other friends. They all exchanged glances that said 'ready?' and all except for Peter seemed sure. But as his friends broke into a jog down the alley in the direction of the Shrieking Shack, even he broke into a run.


	14. What do you want me to say?

"Merlin's Beard Rosier, grow up," Bella spat at him. "For once in your life be serious."

Evan looked like he was about to respond when he was interrupted by another dark-haired boy. "Did I hear my name," Sirius Black asked in casual amusement, approaching the not-so-happy couple.

Evan looked somewhat disheveled like he had just stepped off a windy Quidditch pitch. Bella on the other hand looked as stunning as ever, Sirius thought. Angry as hell but there was something about that, which Sirius liked. About the way she would toss her dark hair over her shoulder, her dark eyes flashing. She was beautiful and Sirius couldn't help the feelings of resentment and jealousy he felt whenever he saw her and Evan together.

The fact that Sirius thought they were completely wrong for each other had never helped those feelings either, and on this particular day he felt it more than usual. Actually he felt all his emotions were running wild today. Perhaps it was the recent Animagus spell. Maybe something about being about to turn into a wolf was making his feelings more prominent, more, for lack of a better term, animalistic.

_But no, that shouldn't be_, Sirius thought. Maybe it was just the effect of not talking to Bella in over a month finally getting to him. But whatever it was Sirius was determined to keep his tone and affect light and caviler.

"Lurking in the hallways again," Bella snapped at him.

"No I heard a noise. Sounded like two people fighting maybe? That or someone was torturing house elves."

"Go away Black, it's none of your business," Evan growled at him.

Sirius smirked, resisting the urge to tell Rosier off. Instead he just raised his hands in mocked surrender. "Sure thing. I'll just let you two get back to… whatever this is." He turned only to be surprised by Bella's voice.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go too."

"Bella, please can't we just talk about–"

"No Evan obviously we can't. I'll see you around."

"Wait Bella…." Evan trailed after her but she was already gone.

"Stupid, arrogant, prat. Of all the low, vile, despicable–" Sirius heard Bella muttering to herself. He slowed his steps to let her catch up.

"Be careful there coz, someone might think you're talking to yourself."

"Shut up, Sirius I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what? fighting? That's a first."

"No, not in the mood to talk to you," she snapped.

"How is that any different than normal?"

Bella ground her teeth but didn't say anything.

"So are you still mad at me?"

"Yeah a bit."

"What was that for again?" he was trying to bait her. "I seem to forget."

Bella didn't answer.

"You don't remember do you?" Sirius asked with a smile bordering on a smirk.

"Does it matter?"

"It might." Sirius contemplated. When Bella didn't respond he continued, "So you'll hold a grudge just for the sake of holding a grudge won't you?"

"No, I hold a grudge when there is cause too."

"Even if you don't remember the reason?"

"Just because I don't remember it doesn't mean there isn't one."

"Fine have it your way, stubborn thing."

"Like you aren't," she countered.

"Hey I didn't mean it in a bad way. One of the things I love best about you."

"That I'm a stubborn bitch?"

"That you know your mind. I'm just glad you're talking to me again. You are talking to me again right?"

"No not quite."

"Come on coz," Sirius said in a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "You can't keep this up forever. You're going to have to forgive me sooner or later."

"I choose later."

"Of course you do. But see, you're already taking to me. That's a start."

"Now see, we've already talked more than I'd like."

"Nothing you can do about it now sweetheart." He hadn't meant to call her _sweetheart, _and he wasn't quite sure what had made him do it. He wondered if Bella would notice.

She did and stopped to look at him with surprise. Bella knew that Sirius had never talked to her like that before, though if she thought about it, she was pretty sure she'd heard her cousin speak thusly to numerous other swooning girls. She wasn't sure how to respond to the endearment: whether she should make a big deal of it or whether she should ignore it entirely. Likewise, she wasn't sure how it made her feel and all of it confused her greatly. She was supposed to still be mad at him yet if we was being honest with herself hearing him call her that made Bella feel...good? maybe.

"There's something…different about you." She finally said. And there was. It was subtle but definite.

Sirius tried to shrug it off. "Same wonderful me."

"Same big-headed you."

"Drop the act, will you." He said a bit exasperated by this point. "You miss me."

Bella momentarily contemplated arguing with him, but staring into his face she broke down and finally relented. "Fine so maybe I missed you a little."

"A lot."

"Don't push it." But she laughed. It felt good to laugh again with Sirius. Like coming home. She knew it should feel weird or at least odd since it had been so long since they last talked, but it didn't. Not even a little. It felt natural. Like things where finally back where they should be.

"So how've you been coz?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Alright I suppose."

"Causing lots of trouble?"

He gave her a mischievous grin. "Well naturally."

"I heard about the fireworks in Filch's broom cupboard. Classic."

"Thank you," Sirius mocked a bow. "But the mess in the History of Magic hall that was epic. I'm guessing that was all you."

"Well naturally," Bella said mimicking his tone.

"You know James and I were punished for that right? A month's worth of detentions. No one seems to understand that you break the rules as much as we do."

Bella made a dramatic sigh. "I'm so underappreciated around here. Though, I'm glad I wasn't the one in detention.

"Like you would, being McGonagall's favorite and all. Why is that by the way? It's not like you're in her house or anything."

"Because I was able to transfigure a cat in my first term and you could not."

"Well not all of us have the luxury of being so bloody talented."

"But you have that damned cloak. You shouldn't get caught nearly as much as you do."

Sirius looked surprised, "How'd you know about that?"

"Oh please, I figured it out ages ago. Give me some credit."

"I'm impressed," Sirius said honestly. "We definitely thought we were being careful with that."

"Well you weren't. You were being stupidly, and quite blatantly obvious about it."

"Sorry. We can't all be you." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just that amazing."

"Which is why you might have half the school in love with you." Sirius wasn't sure why he said it but it was too late.

Bella made a face, "yeah well that's less amazing."

"See that's what I don't get." Sirius said. "You're beautiful. You could get any guy in the school yet you chose not to."

"You're forgetting about Rosier."

Sirius coughed out a laugh. "Right because that relationship's going so well. All you ever do is fight."

"Yeah well he's an ass."

"Then why are you still with him? I don't get it."

You do have to get it. It's none of your business."

Come on Bells, I'm your cousin."

"So? My love life isn't any of your business."

"I'm just saying you shouldn't go out with him, Bella. He's not right for you."

"Then who is?"

"I don't know. Someone you know. Someone you're friends with. Someone who is fun enough to keep you entertained. Someone you genuinely enjoy spending time with. Someone who can make you laugh." _Someone like me_, Sirius thought. He almost said that aloud but caught himself just in time.

"Well the only guy that really makes me laugh is you," Bella said. Then realizing how that sounded, she blushed. It was true that Sirius was the only guy that made her laugh. It was also true that he was the only guy that seemed to fit all of his own criteria. Did she then love him? She very well might but that puzzled her and she did her best to push those feelings down. Of course, right now talking with him for the first time in awhile, and about boyfriends no less, pushing away those feelings wasn't exactly working so well.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" she decided to ask. It seemed safe. Plus she was rather curious."And don't say because you're my cousin."

"How about because I'm your friend."

Friend. Great wasn't that exactly what she wanted to here. Granted she didn't know what she was looking for when she asked that question but as soon as he said it Bella realized that she was hoping for something a bit stronger than friend.

"Then what Bella?" Sirius asked is a low tone. "What do you want me to say?"

She stared at him. Had she spoken aloud? And if she had how much? He face offered no clues for her and she realized she was staring into his beautiful stormy grey eyes. She took in every detail of him. His beautiful face, the lines of his cheekbones, the way his hair fell over his eyes, how soft his lips looked. She remembered what Dromeda had said about relationships between pureblood cousins, and she suddenly realized what she wanted to say but found the words caught in her throat.

And then he was kissing her.


	15. At Last

Sirius had suddenly found himself surprised by the turn of the conversation. Bella too looked shocked, yet Sirius found he could not regret it.

She was close to him now. Her scent washed over him in an intoxicating wave, like flowers, and sunlight, and clean cotton. Her dark hair and dark eyes accentuated the paleness of her skin. He felt almost as if he could feel the warm radiating off of her body.

Then, Sirius wasn't sure what made him do it but he leaned down and kissed her. Soft and light on her lips. It was a kiss with a question.

And then to Sirius surprise Bella answered him by kissing back.

The kiss swept through them both like something they had been longing, waiting, hoping for, for so long that they had barely realized it. The kiss sang with the sweetness of a first kiss in a budding romance at the same time it held the hunger, desperation both of them felt at being separated so long from something they never had.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he ran his hands down the soft curves of her body. He could taste her on his lips, on his tongue. Sirius was vague aware that they were standing in the middle of the hallway in clear view of anyone that happened to walk by, but he couldn't care. All that matter was Bella, her lips on his, and the rest of the world melted away.


	16. A Night Ride

Sirius was on top of the world. Except literally. He and James had managed to drag Remus and Peter out of the castle for a game of late night Quidditch. Such things of course were against the rules but that had never stopped them before.

The four Marauders squeezed themselves under James invisibility cloak and snuck out of the Gryffindor common room, passed the Fat Lady, tripping and stumbling all the way. They were getting too big to comfortably hid under the cloak. Sirius and James finally resorted to each grabbing an end and running with the cloak between them like a big protective shield, herding Remus and Peter along with them.

It was ridiculous, the site they must have made. James's voice coupled with Sirius's barking laughed echoed through every hall they passed through, enough to almost drown out the sound of four pairs of running feet. It was nothing short of a miracle they weren't caught.

At last they were on the Quidditch pitch. The light was just fading behind the last trees. Twilight fades to inky darkness. It is nearly impossible to see anything let alone the golden snitch that materialized in James's outstretched hand. But the challenge is what makes it fun.

It is not a real game of Quidditch. Not even close but they have fun, catching the snitch, releasing it again, racing, tackling each other so they nearly fall off their broomsticks, and breaking every other rule they could think of. Madame Hooch would be in fits.

A light appeared on the path down below. It was a lone figure, walking back up to the castle along the Hogsmeade path.

"James?" Sirius called out, and the other boy appeared out of the darkness. "Do you see this?"

James squinted and laughs. "Looks like we're not the only bad ones tonight."

"Wonder who it is," Sirius said aloud. He looked at his friend. The look in James's eyes told him that they had the same eye.

Without another word they guided their flight downward till they were hovering just above the figure, as low as the darkness would allow.

"It's Bella!" James said in surprise and Sirius smacked him. James looked hurt but Sirius held one finger up to his lips.

"You're really loud. She'll hear us," Sirius hissed.

James laughed softly. "Don't want your girlfriend to know we're spying on her?"

That earned another smack. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh so you two didn't make out in the hall yesterday. Or the day before. Or–"

"Shutup," Sirius said but he was smiling. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to her."

"Cool, I'll come with."

"No you won't."

"You don't want your best friend to come with you –"

"Not really."

"I feel hurt." James put a mocking frown on his face. "Fine go, abandon me."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Go play with Remus and Peter."

James clapped a hand to his forehead. "Omigod Moony and Wormtail!" he exclaimed, too loud again. "I left them alone with my snitch. Their gonna lose it. See you Padfoot." Then he whipped around and disappeared into the dark.

Sirius laughed watching his friend go, before aiming for the ground ahead of Bella and coming to a quiet landing. He hid his broom near the castle gate – he could get it later – and leaned against the great doors, hoping to look casual.

Bella appeared moments later with bright eyes and flushed cheeks from the cool air and the exercise. Her hair was slightly mussed probably from the hood of the cloak that seemed to almost swallow her small frame.

She looked up to see him standing there and a smile lit her face. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Quidditch."

She immediately looked up to the sky. "So are your little Gryffindor friends up there somewhere spying on us?"

He laughed. "They shouldn't be."

Bella was still looking suspiciously at the sky. Sirius leaned forward to grab her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Don't you trust me?"

She lowered her gaze slightly to look at him. "Not a bit, Gryffindor."

"Judgey, judgey," he chided playfully. Then he kissed her. She smelled of evening dew and the crisp night air and just faintly of vanilla. He could feel the cold of the stone behind his back and the warmth of her body as she pressed against him. He felt his spirits soar as if he was back on his boomstick flying through the night. He could have stayed like that forever….

Bella pulled away just enough to rest her head on his chest. "Take me somewhere," she whispered.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, just away."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She just sighed. "I'm fine, I just, I just don't feel like going back yet."

But she hesitated while she was speaking so Sirius got the impression that she was not telling him something. He frowned slightly to himself.

"Please Sirius," she murmured into his collar.

He pushed her away gently. "Wait here," he said. Then running to where he had left his broom, he quickly mounted it and flew the several of yards back. "Hop on."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. You said you wanted to get away, right?"

The smile that lit her face was brilliant. He felt the broom dip in the air under her weigh and then her arms had somehow snaked their way around his waist. Her palms seemed to burn straight through his clothes to leave warm impressions on his bare skin.

"Just don't crash us alright?" she said before he kicked off from the ground. The grass and the school fell away quickly as the broom ascended into the night sky. Sirius could almost feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He took her up and over the castle roofs. Above the Great Hall, and around the Stone Bridge and past Grand Staircase. Up to the hospital wing and the sick and sleeping patients to the Ravenclaw dorms so close that a young first year who happened to be looking out of the window at that very moment gaped at them before getting his wits together and waving.

Sirius felt one of Bella's arms slip from his waist to wave back and then they were off again. Acoss the Black Lake, in and out of the Viaduct, over the Quad, Quidditch Pitch, Gardens, Greenhouse. They went racing towards the Forbidden Forest so low that the Whomping Willow almost caught them. Sirius heard himself laugh. They sped through the forest so fast that if his reflexes were any slower they would have been wrapped around a tree. But Sirius was alert. He felt awake and alive like all his senses had gone into overdrive.

They emerged from the Forest and then back to the school. Sirius felt Bella squeeze him slightly as they past the Astronomy Tower and he had a feeling that she, like him, was thinking about the last time they were up there together. About the argument they had. It seemed so long ago but thinking back on it, Sirius realized even then he loved her.

"Do you want to go all the way to Hogsmeade," he shouted about the wind. He felt Bella's grip tighten again though this time it Sirius felt it wasn't on purpose.

"No." He heard her say. There was a slight hitch in her voice that he could decipher but he pushed it out of his mind and flew on. West wing, East wing, over the courtyard and in front of the clock tower.

Finally Sirius touched down by the clock tower entrance. He looked over his shoulder forcing Bella to lift her head from where she was resting it on his back. She smiled at him. "Back so soon?"

He chuckled at her. "It's after two in the morning, love."

Bella started and quickly untangle her arms from him. "So late? Already?"

This time he did laugh. Bella hit him. "Don't laugh. I have a Transfiguration test tomorrow. And an Ancient Runes translation I have to finish."

Sirius put on a straight face. "I'm sorry," he said.

And then he felt her lips on his. He deepened the kiss before she pulled away with a giggle. "Don't be. I had fun."

"The flying?"

"Just being with you."

"And your Runes?"

"It's pretty easy."

"And your test?"

She waved it aside with a smile. "I had a really amazing time tonight."

Sirius grinned ridiculously at her. "Good."

Bella smiled back. "I probably should go," she said after a moment with the tone of someone who really didn't want to. She turned to go but Sirius caught her hand and spun her back to quickly kiss her once more.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Night," she breathed.

"Try to get some sleep, won't you?"

She nodded and turned away. Sirius just watched her disappear into the castle and then he too made his way back to the Gryffindor dormitories.


	17. Rosier

Bella was exhausted by the time she finished her last class. Adrenaline had kept her going most of the day but after the Charms teacher scolded her for the fifth time on a spell she had been able to perform for two years already, Bella had finally crashed. She didn't even have the energy to snap back at the idiot. Instead she gritted her teeth and tried to prop her head up in a way that used the least amount of energy.

Even that little nit of a girl, Alice Longbottom noticed enough to make a whispered comment to her Gryffindor friends.

Beside her Alecto shot her a glare causing the Gryffindors to shrink back in their seats and Alice to maturely stick out her tongue.

Alecto snorted her derision. "Can you believe them?" she whispered.

Bella just rolled her eyes.

"You okay girly?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." Bella yawned for emphasize.

Alecto raised her eyebrows. "Anything….."

"No, nothing like that. Just a late night out in Hogsmeade."

"Oh well that's not as interesting."

"Sorry," Bella murmured just as the bell rang to change classes. "I'll see you later," she said and quickly strode through the door before Alecto was out of her seat. Rosier was waiting by the door for her. She mental groaned and tried to slip passed him into the crowded hallway.

"Bella!" she heard him call. "Bella, wait."

Bella plastered a smiled on her face and turned to face him. "Evan, what do you want?"

"To see you," he said taking her hands. "I miss you Bella. I've been miserable without you." The sixth year boy showed it too. Dark circles were under his eyes and his robes were crumpled. He took her hands. His skin was clammy and cool and she couldn't help compare it to Sirius's warm touch.

It had been several weeks since her last argument with him, since the night Sirius had kissed her, and ever after, Bella hadn't really spoken with Evan. She passed him in the halls and she had seen him at Quidditch games or from across the Slytherin Common Room but she had taken a policy of firmly ignoring him.

In her mind, they had broken up a while ago. She pulled her hands away. Evan's face immediately fell. He looked so hurt she almost felt bad for him.

"Evan, we're not together anymore," she told him.

"Bella I'm sorry, for whatever it is I did."

"You didn't do anything Rosier," she snapped. The sad puppy-dog act was wearing on her fast.

"It's Rabastan isn't it?" Evan said. "Lestrange? I know you went to Hogsmeade with him last night."

"I didn't go to Hogsmeade with Rabastan."

"Is it Nott then? Or Mulciber?"

"Mulciber has a girlfriend and Nott is a seventh year. What he'd want with a fifth-year is beyond me. And you don't have to be so jealous. You're not my boyfriend."

"I was."

"Grow up will you," Bella hissed at him. She turned to go.

"Wait Bella, I'm sorry. I'm just…I've been out of my right mind."

"Yeah you have," Bella said turning back to snap at him. "And even if I was seeing someone else it would be none of your business."


	18. The Stranger

Talking with Rosier had taken the last bit of Bella's energy. Between school and Sirius and what happened in Hogsmeade….

Bella retired to her dormitory and collapsed on the bed. Sleep came fast as did the dream.

* * *

><p><em>The bar was dim and it was late.<em>

_"Up for another butterbeer Bella," Christian Nott slurred spilling half his firewhiskey on the floor and proceeding to slip on it. Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head._

_"I'm good," she said pushing Christian away from her slightly. "I actually think I'm going to go."_

_"Oh come on love," Rabastan said swinging her away from Christian by the waist. "Dance with me."_

_"Lestrange, really I need to go."_

_Henry Mulciber laughed. "Come on Bella."_

_Bella glanced at the clock. Midnight. So she had been here for four hours, dancing and drinking. First it was fire whiskey then several rounds of butterbeer, and enough dancing to nearly make her sick. She was beginning to regret coming here with the older Slytherin boys. Not that they'd be stupid enough to try anything but the evening was no longer fun._

_She twisted out of Rabastan's grasp. "You're drunk," she told him. "Completely wasted."_

_He gave her a sloppy smile. "I'll let you know in the morning."_

_"You aren't going to remember in the morning."_

_The others laughed and Rabastan flushed red, though that might have been as much from the alcohol as it was from the embarrassment. He hiccupped and Mulciber clapped him on the back hard sending up more laughter. Bella shook her head and made for the door._

_"You're not really going are you Bella?" Rabastan called to her._

_"What if I don't want you to go?" Walden Macnair growled standing to block her way. Bella felt something rising in her throat. Annoyance? Disgust was more like it. Macnair was the kind of boy that lit anthills on fire and ripped the wings off of butterflies just to see the squirm. And that was when he was sober. Bella didn't like the idea of facing him drunk. If she wanted to admit it to herself, he unnerved her enough to be scared._

_"Move Macnair," she told him. He didn't. She tried to move sideways to go around him but he grabbed her arm. She felt the point of his wand between her shoulder blades and froze. The laughter in the pub died down. Nott put his drink down in anticipation of a fight._

_Over at the bar, Rabastan's brother Rodolphus cleared his throat suddenly and stood up. Rabastan mimicked his brother as did Nott and Mulciber. Each standing to face a darkened corner of the pub. She realized someone must be standing there but she couldn't make out a face._

_Even Macnair loosened his grip. Bella seized her chance. She drove her elbow into Macnair's side. He howled and red sparks flew out of his wand over Bella's head to singe the ceiling. Bella's own wand was in her hand in a less than a second and Macnair was unconscious on the floor before he realized what had happened._

_The rapt attention the unknown person in the corner had over the other boys as curses and hexes flew across the room, more hitting the glasses than they're intended marks. Bella only just had time to block a stream of blue sparks from Nott._

_Then it was as if someone had put a freeze button on the scene. Not quite but around her the world seemed to be slowing down. Like everyone was swimming through thick sticky molasses._

_"That's enough." Bella heard someone say. The voice was soft and low but it resonated through the room. She could feel the vibrations down to her very core. There was movement from the darkened corner and that's when Bella saw him._

_He was tall and slim though muscular. Dark hair that fell gracefully into a beautiful face, pale skin, dark deep set eyes that seemed to see right through her._

_She had to catch her breath for a moment as he stared at her. Quickly, with movements as fast and graceful as a snake he removed something from the folds of his dark robes. A wand. He held it gently in his palm and with a small wave the room was restored back to normal. The broken glassware repaired itself. The hole in the ceiling where Macnair's wand had hit disappeared. Nott, Mulciber and both Lestrange's, all of whom had been in the middle of cursing each other dropped their wands to their sides and bowed at the newcomer._

_He ignored all of them and walked towards Bella. "What is your name?" he asked in that same soft tone._

_"Bella," she murmured. Then a bit louder. "Bellatrix Black."_

_"Bellatrix," the stranger whispered. "The warrior star."_

_She swallowed hard and nodded._

_"How old are you Bellatrix?"_

_"Sixteen."_

_Surprise lit his eyes. When he spoke again he sounded pleased. "Only sixteen."_

_It was not a question yet Bella felt defense. So many people judged her for her age, believing she was stupider or younger than she was. "Yes only sixteen. Is that a problem."_

_He laughed. Not a ridiculing laugh. "I meant it as a compliment. Only sixteen and so talented. You must be the best in your year. Best in the school if these boys are anything to go by." He pronounced boys with distain, Bella thought. As if this stranger thought of them as children instead of wizards._

_She nodded and he smiled at her. "You remind me of so many exceptional witches, Bellatrix. You will go on to do extraordinary things I'm sure of it."_

_"Thank you," Bella said looking down at her feet. She felt embarrassed with this stranger for some reason._

_"I just hope you're not wasted at that school."_

_Bella peered up at him. "What do you mean?"_

_"Hogwarts. I assume you're a student there."_

_She nodded._

_"If I know anything of that school it doesn't know how to appropriately challenge their best and brightest."_

_"Sir?"_

_"Schools must always teach to the lowest student which means brilliant one's like you must suffer," he said. "Tell me Bellatrix, do you feel yourself being challenged there?"_

_Bella found herself shaking her head._

_"Don't you feel someone out of place? Like you're smarter than everyone else? That you're constantly bored with the mindless drama and insignificant details of all their small lives?"_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"Because Bellatrix, you remind me of myself," he said with another smile. Bella couldn't help but feel proud at that._

_"You were meant for bigger things," he continued. "Bigger things than Charms class. I could teach you, you know? I could teach you things you've only ever dreamed about. I could make you powerful, Bellatrix." He took at step closer to her and for the first time since being with him Bella felt a flicker of fear. "I could make you the most powerful witch there ever was. Would you like that?" Another step closer._

_Bella unconsciously took a step away from him. He watched her with his deep dark eyes. "Think on it at least."_

_"But she's only a fifth year," Nott protested from the background. Bella started. She had forgotten he and the others were even in the room. "But she's only a fifth-year. I'm a seventh-year and you've never offered to train me."_

_The stranger snapped his head around to look at Christian. "You do not speak to me without permission and never in that tone." The soft voice had become a harsh growl. The stranger turned back to Bella. He's voice shifting back to his soft whisper. "Think on it," he repeated._

_Bella nodded and shank towards the door._

_"Bella, stay!" Rodolphus Lestrange said. He's voice had an edge of panic. The stranger turned towards him and Rodolphus sunk lower into his seat._

_"Miss Black said she wished to leave," the stranger said. No one said anything else so Bella hurried out of the door and into the night._


	19. Going Home

Bella woke with a start and looked around. She was in her dormitory, in Hogwarts. Not in Hogsmeade. Not with the stranger. She remembered everything about him. His eyes, his voice.

She shook her head and tried to get the memory out of her head. Even in the dream the stranger seemed to unnerve her. Not unnerve her like Macnair did, but in a different way. A much more dangerous way.

"Ready Bella?" Dromeda asked flying into the room. The younger girl looked around. "Bella you haven't even started packing."

"Packing? Dromeda? What for?"

"You forgot? We're going home." When Bella still looked blank. Dromeda added, "For Christmas? Remember?"

Bella inwardly groaned. Right Christmas. She had forgotten all about it.

"Honestly Bella," Dromeda said. "I don't know where your head gets to somedays." Bella glared at her sister. Dromeda shrugged. "I'm just saying. Now pack. The train is going to be here soon and I want to go."

As a witch packing took nearly no time. She wasn't planning on bring a lot with her anyway. She met Dromeda down in the Great Hall. Narcissa was already there of course with her trunk and her bonde curls. Bella hugged her youngest sister absentmindedly.

"Excited Cissy?" she asked.

Narcissa smiled and nodded furiously. "I can't wait until we get home. Mum said the tree's already up."

"How about you coz?" Bella looked up to see Sirius leaning against one of the columns. "You excited to go home?"

He looked just as he always did. Expensive robes crumpled just enough to give off the 'I-don't-care-my-mother-spent-a-fortune-on-these.' His hair was pushed away from his face and his stormy grey eyes sparkled with an unsung laugh. Bella felt her stomach twist in pleasant knots.

"You haven't packed." Bella noticed walking over to him.

Sirius just shook his head. "I'm not going home. Doubt my mum would want me to anyway."

"Abandoning me I see."

"Sorry coz," Sirius said. "But I'll see you when you get back."

"Don't have too much fun without me."

"I'll try not to." Then he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. "Come back soon," he whispered. "I'm going to miss you."

"Come with me," she said. "I don't know if I can survive this holiday without you."

He drew back from her, sympathy in his eyes. "I really am sorry," he said in the same low voice. "It's just Remus….."

"Yeah right, you're Marauders posse thing."

Sirius gave a small smile. "Something like that. I promised him."

"You're a good friend," she told him. He smiled and Bella found herself staring at the pleasant way his lips curved upward. She had a mad urge to kiss him right there but she knew Dromeda and Cissy were watching only a few yards away. Sirius caught her eye and winked letting her know he felt the same way.

"Write to me?" Bella said.

"Everyday," he promised and then hugged her again. Bella relaxed into his arms feeling safe and comfortable and forgetting all about the mysterious stranger from Hogsmeade.


End file.
